The Perfect Boyfriend
by trankwility
Summary: When you see her at her worst, what do you do? Read and find out! CloudxAerith **CH.3 IS UP!
1. When she stares at your lips

**author's notes:** This idea was completely inspired by one of the author's in the Gundam SEED section of . (Sorry, I can't remember who it was. Dx)  
Anyways, full credit to her for the idea!  
It's based on that silly note that circulates around facebook or myspace depicting how the perfect boyfriend should act, and so this story will be about how Cloud acts to be the perfect boyfriend for Aerith! Yay. :D  
Hope y'all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

* * *

**_When she stares at your lips…_**

Cloud was walking around the house wondering where Aerith was, he hadn't seen her all day. He was just about to make his way to the kitchen when the front door opened and the beautiful maiden 'crashed' into him.

The ex-soldier grabbed onto her waist quickly and spun around to make sure she didn't bump into any walls, although the quick force ended up with him pinned against a wall.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going Aerith!"

The girl had successfully managed to wrap her arms around his neck during the little 'crash' and clung close to him before feeling a sudden stop when Cloud bumped into the wall. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…" Because of their close contact, she could smell the light scent of clean soap and oak coming off of Cloud and pressed her face against his chest, taking in a whiff before sighing contentedly. "Hmm, you smell nice." She looked up, staring at his beautiful face; his beautiful face that could rival an angel's with his brilliant sapphire eyes and his tall, slender nose and of course, his perfect pale lips.

His lips were her favourite feature on his face, nothing could compare to its smooth, velvet feel or its sweet, addicting taste.

She found herself mesmerized and unconsciously licked her lips, wanting to feel his lips against hers. She would've dove in until…

"Aerith? What are you looking at?"

Snapped out of her reverie, her eyes darted away from his lips and onto his eyes. Realizing that her arms were still around his neck, she quickly released her hold on him and leaned back, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that…" Her words trailed off as her eyes once again found themselves on his lips.

Once again, his girlfriend managed to zone out on him. He watched her carefully, noting that she was looking at him but what exactly was she looking at? Was it his eyes? No, if it were then he'd be staring straight into her emerald orbs. Was it his nose? No, not quite it… As he watched her, he noticed that she licked her lips and, as if a light bulb had turned on, he realized that she was looking at his lips.

With his arms still wrapped around her waist, he held her closer to him and leaned closer into her face, a small smile curved upon his lips. The sudden movement caused her to rip her eyes away from his lips and instead of looking up, she looked down, feeling her cheeks burning up.

Cloud lightly pressed his forehead against hers and whispered quietly. "Aerith ~ What were you looking at?" His voice tinged with the slightest teasing tone. The brunette looked up, lightly brushing her nose against his and replied coyly, "nothing…"

Both of them smiled, both knowing full well what the girl was looking at. Cloud tightened his hold around Aerith with one of his arms and with the other, brought it towards her face. He caressed her smooth cheek and teasingly trailed a finger across her delicate lips and then gently held her chin. He looked down into her eyes, watching as she slipped it closed and quietly chuckled. Inching in closer until his lips were touching hers, he too slipped his eyes closed and gently whispered against her lips.

"_You're such a liar…_"

And with that, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips in his.

_Kiss her._

_

* * *

_**author's notes:** So? What did you think? I'm not very satisfied... I think the ending should've been better.  
Anyways, maybe I'll re-do this one in the future. Please review, it always brightens my day. :D (good comments and constructive criticism ftw)  
There are plenty more to come too! So, don't think that this is the end. :)  
Until next time! 3


	2. Make her mad

**author's notes:** Here's chapter two!  
Right, doesn't sound like something a perfect boyfriend would do haha but, just keep reading. :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**Make her mad…**_

Cloud was sitting on the sofa, enjoying a little action-packed movie that was airing on the TV. He sat so still, completely absorbed into the movie, that he didn't notice when Aerith plopped herself down on the couch next to him.

The flower girl grabbed the remote and uninterestingly changed the channel, causing Cloud to tear his eyes off the TV and look at the girl sitting next to him. "Hey! I was watching that!"

Aerith switched the channel again, looking at the screen with boredom and replied with little care. "Too bad." She continued to surf the channels, hoping to see something interesting appear on the screen with each flip of the button.

Cloud pursed his lips, glaring at her annoyingly and leaned into the couch, crossing his arms and propping his feet onto the table. He grumbled something under his breath, the brunette's ears perked up at the soft, irritated sound. "What did you say?" She stopped flipping through the channels to look at Cloud.

"Nothing." He replied rather annoyingly, looking away at her.

"It better be nothing." Like an immature child, she stuck her tongue out at him and then continued on with her search.

Sighing, Cloud propped his elbow on to the arm of the sofa and leaned his face in the palm of his hand. He averted his gaze back to the small screen of the TV and watched the pictures change and change and change… She was always so fickle when it came to television shows.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she could find _nothing_ to watch. But she continued on with her search anyway and eventually came across Cloud's movie. His whole body perked up when he heard the familiar sounds and picture of the movie he was watching earlier but, without even pausing for a second, Aerith changed the channel again and the picture transformed into something else. Cloud's body limped, uninterested in the other shows that were airing. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, becoming impatient.

"C'mon Aerith, you've flipped through the whole thing two times already! Find something to watch or else go back to my movie."

She glared at the screen, not bothering to look at Cloud, and continued her search for something interesting to watch.

Seeing as Aerith wouldn't stop until she found her own show to watch, Cloud sighed again and peered at the girl next to him, mischievous thoughts began forming in his mind. He smirked, straightening his body and inching himself a little closer to the girl and then, raising his right hand, he poked her with his finger.

Feeling a poke on her arm, Aerith tore her eyes off the TV and looked at Cloud, "what is it?" Green eyes stared into blue that twinkled with interest.

"Nothing." Cloud said with a smile.

Aerith raised her brow at his strange behavior, she continued to watch him stare at her. He made no move. Shrugging it off, she went back to her incessant channel surfing.

Again, Cloud raised his right hand and poked her, with more pressure this time. And again, Aerith stopped to look at him. "What?" Annoyance was prominent in her tone.

Cloud smiled, his eyes twinkled with amusement, and replied. "Nothing!"

Shaking her head, Aerith went back to the TV.

Waiting for a moment, Cloud never tore his eyes off her and, when the time was right, he raised his arm again. Instead of poking her, he used the palm of his hand and nudged her to the side. Her facial reaction was quite hilarious, making him chuckle out loud.

Aerith, shocked, held onto the arm of the couch to save herself from falling over. She quickly got up and stared at Cloud, feeling anger bubble in the pits of her stomach. "Cloud! What are you doing? _Stop_ it!" Her brows knitted together in annoyance and she glared at her boyfriend, who seemed to enjoy annoying the hell out of her. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and went back to channel surfing, despite feeling a hell of a lot more annoyed than she was before.

The blonde grinned widely in his success in annoying Aerith. This was so much more entertaining than watching her flip through every channel over and over again. He made his way closer to the girl so that there was barely a gap between them and grabbed his knees, looking down and sighed.

"Aerith, I'm so… _sorry!_" The moment he apologized, he gently shoved the girl off-balanced and listened to her shriek in surprise. His laughter chimed above the TV noise as he watched Aerith fall onto the couch and give him the most annoyed, infuriated glare he had seen.

That's it. She was done with his childish whims. His laughter had cut the very last string that was keeping her from yelling at him and beating him to pulp. She got up swiftly and raised her arm, ready to slap his silly mouth shut.

"Cloud! You're SO immatu- -"

He had grabbed her arm in mid-air and leaned towards her, planting a soft kiss against her lips, cutting her sentence short.

Her eyes grew wide, all feelings of anger and irritation dissipated from her mind and she could only feel the slight electric shock that went through her when his lips had touched hers.

-

_And then kiss her._

_-  
_

Cloud laughed again, this time laughing at her dumbfounded expression. He let go of her arm, letting it fall to her side, and snaked his arms around her waist. Holding Aerith against him, he whispered delightfully into her ear. "_You're fun to annoy._" Chuckling, he gently kissed her temple and let her go, resuming a normal position on the couch.

Aerith, snapping back to reality, couldn't help but smile and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. She looked at him, staring into his crystal blue eyes and shook her head. "Shut up." A smile graced her lips and she looked back to the screen, switching back to Cloud's movie and put the remote control down.

"Finally!" Cloud had jokingly said, causing the girl to slap him again but in the end, they both shared a little laugh and then cuddled with each other, watching the rest of the movie together.

* * *

**author's notes: **Haha, thought I'd be more playful this time.  
I swear, this was supposed to be 1000 words shorter! xD Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. ^^  
Thanks to those who reviewed. Much love to you guys. Hope others will start reviewing too! :)

Until next time! -heart-


	3. When you see her at her worst

**author's notes:** whew, here's a long one.  
Sorry it took so long. D: Enjoy!

* * *

**_When you see her at her worst…_**

Cloud was looking out the window, sighing at how today was such an ugly day, the sky was all dark and gloomy, despite it being twelve in the afternoon, and he could swear he heard thunder rumbling a few minutes ago. The blonde sighed, grabbing his cell phone and mindlessly looked through his phone, bored to death. He looked through his photo album and came across a picture of Aerith, posing by herself with her two fingers up, making a peace sign, and a goofy grin on her face.

_Leave it to Aerith to go camwhoring on my cell… _He chuckled at the picture, shaking his head, and decided to call the girl up to see what she was doing. He dialed the number he knew by heart and pressed the phone to his ear, hearing a few rings and then her voice on the other end.

"_Hello? _"

Cloud raised his brow, usually Aerith greeted with much more enthusiasm. His brows knitted together when he heard a few muffled coughs following after.

"Hello? Aerith? Are you okay?" His voice, although monotone and quiet, held concern behind it. He waited a few moments, hearing a couple sniffles before the girl answered again.

"_Yes, Cloud, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. What's up?_" Even though he could sense the smile behind her words, he still didn't believe that she was okay, especially since she had started coughing again.

"Aerith…" His voice was stern. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"_Oh no, no! It's okay, don't worry, I'm fine! I promise! Don't come over, the weather is so bad right now, it'd be too troublesome if you decided to go out._" Funny… She sounded so suspicious…

Cloud raised his brow again, "Aerith… Why are you so—" He would've finished his sentence if he wasn't interrupted by an outburst of more coughs and sniffles. That did it, he made his decision.

"Aerith, I'm coming over."

Tearing his phone from his ear, Cloud hung up, missing Aerith's protest. He got up from the couch and zoomed through his house for everything he needed before heading out the door and making his way to Aerith's house.

- - - - - - - - -

"No, wait! Cloud!" Before she could say anything else, Cloud's line had hung up and went silent. _Damn… _

The flower girl placed the phone back onto it's port and let her body fall into the soft mounds of her couch. She grabbed her face and groaned into her hands, _why? Why couldn't he just listen! … Oh no… _

Unknowingly, the girl had started to scratch her face. Ohh, it felt so good but no! She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to. …But the feeling of relief was just _tooo_ satisfying. Before she knew it, she had started with her incessant scratching once again and forgot all about Cloud coming over.

Aerith had caught the pox, the chicken pox, and the only reason she didn't want Cloud to come over was because she… looked horrible. Terrifying, actually. Her face was cover with annoying red dots, her arms full of scabs and scratch marks, and god knows how her body looked. She pretty much looked, and felt, like crap. That's why she protested in Cloud coming over, what kind of man would ever love someone who looked like how she looked right now? He'd run out the door the moment he saw her, that's what she thought anyway…

The brunette finally stopped herself from scratching and decided to put on the calamine lotion, that always worked and relieved her itching. She took the bottle and squeezed a reasonable amount of pink substance on her hands and rubbed it all over her arms and any where else that she could reach. _Oh, that feels nice… _ It truly did, she had been scratching for so long, her arms were heating up and the cooling sensation of the lotion made it feel soo much better.

She pulled her sleeves down and then started to dab the stuff on her face, one by one, on each annoying circle. Once she had finished, the doorbell rang and, coincidentally, a flash of lightning and thunder sounded, causing her to squeak in fear.

_Oh crap!! I forgot he was coming over… Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!! _

Aerith threw the bottle to the side of the couch, it's lid still uncapped but she didn't care. She scrambled across the room while another flash of lightning came and illuminated her home. Her feet pattered against the hard wood flooring of her hallway and she came across a mirror, checking herself only to make a face of disgust. "Ugh, I look _disgusting!_ I can't let him see me like this…"

Scrambling up the stairs to her bedroom, she thought of how to hide her face and rummaged through every piece of clothing or object that she could use. The doorbell rung again and she began to panic. "What do I do? What do I do?!" Her voice was high and squeaky, anxious because thoughts of Cloud's horrified reaction to seeing her were playing through her mind. She then heard a banging on her door and Cloud's muffled voice downstairs and she groaned in defeat, throwing away the piece of clothing she was clutching and went out the room, descending down the stairs.

As she was about to reach the door, she saw a silver platter on her small table and an idea struck her.

- - - - - -

The rain was coming down harder and harder, and the wind was beginning to pick up. Thunder and lightning flashed through the dark sky and Cloud was starting to wonder if his girlfriend would ever open the door. He knocked on the door again, yelling out to her to tell her to open up. "Hurry up Aerith! It's getting cold and I'm all wet!" He wrapped his arms around him, raising his shoulder and lowering his while he waited, shivering slightly from the wind.

Just then, he heard the door open and looked up, only to jump away in fear. "Hey Cloud~!"

"Whoa!!" He tumbled back under the rain and almost slipped, had it not been for his excellent reflex action, he would've fell back completely but instead he executed a perfect back hand flip and landed safely on his feet. He looked back at the door and jumped again, surprised that he still saw his own reflection instead of Aerith's beautiful face.

Cloud walked up to the door, looking at Aerith's face… or, the thing that was covering her face. He examined the silver platter and heard Aerith's voice behind it. "Cloud? Are you okay? I heard you screaming." Feeling a little more chilly than before, he grabbed Aerith's shoulder and pushed her back into the house, and closed the door behind him.

Taking her hands in his, he was going to lower the silver tray to look at her but she refused and backed away from him.

"Aerith, what are you doing with that thing covering your face? You scared me half to death with it!"

He heard her giggle quietly and advanced towards her. "Don't! I'm hiding…" She took another step back, seeing his feet getting closer to her from behind the tray.

Cloud stopped and scratched his head, "what are you talking about? We're not playing a game here." He heard her giggle again and could see her body shaking from it. "I know we're not silly! But trust me, I don't want to scare you, I suggest you go home right now Cloud!"

His brows knitted together, had Aerith seen his dumbfounded expression at the moment, she would have burst out laughing. "Aerith, I don't want to go home, you're sick…" His tone was drenched with concern causing a pang of guilt to ricochet off Aerith's heart. "Oh Cloud…"

She sighed, admitting defeat, and carefully walked towards the living room, grabbing Cloud's hand as she passed him so that she could drag him along with her. She sat him down the couch and dimmed the lights before standing before him, sighing again which only made Cloud even more curious.

"Okay… Fine, I won't hide behind this… But you have to promise!! Promise that you won't get scared and run away…"

Again, the dumbfounded expression crossed Cloud's face and he leaned forward in interest. "Aerith, what are you talking about? Why would I be scared?"

Another sigh escaped her lips and she could feel her cheek heating up. "I… I have the chicken pox… My face is covered with red dots and calamine lotion, it's pale and tired, I look…I look… Disgusting!" She confessed, with a defeated tone of chagrin.

Cloud blinked. His mouth went slightly agape and then he burst out laughing. He looked at the silver platter that Aerith was holding and then laughed harder. "T-that's it?! And here… I thought… You caught … some deadly disease!!" He managed to sound coherent through his laughter and got up, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to sit on his lap. Even though a platter was covering her eyes, he could feel the death glare Aerith was giving him and stopped laughing, clearing his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry… I didn't… Well, I did, but .. ahem, never mind. But really Aerith, to go that far to hiding your face just cause you have the chicken pox, that's a bit childish, don't you think?"

He looked at his own reflection and pursed his lips when Aerith didn't respond. "Everyone had it, I got it when I was little too, so I know what it looks like and really, it doesn't look bad. Now, um… I miss seeing your face so put down that tray, I'm getting tired of looking at myself." A slight tinge of red blossomed on Cloud's usual pale face and he waited for the girl to respond to him.

Aerith tightened her grip on the platter, and moved uncomfortably on Cloud's lap. Boy, she really didn't want to put the tray down _but_ she had to so, just for reassurance, she questioned Cloud one last time.

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise."

With a sigh, she began to lower the tray, ever so slowly. "Ookay, here's goes…"

Waiting in anticipation, Cloud watched as Aerith lowered the platter, and the moment he finally saw her face, a loud thunder boomed across the sky and the lightning flashed, giving an eerie lighting effect in the house. Cloud yelped, losing grip around Aerith's waist and threw her off of him (accidentally, mind you). Aerith screamed herself, landing on the floor with a thud and then buried her face in her arms, kissing the floor.

"See! You're scared of me! I look hideous, go ahead Cloud! Leave if you want, I'll understand…" She wailed.

Realizing what he had done, Cloud fell to the ground in panic and placed his hand on Aerith's back. "No! I'm not scared of _you_, it was the lightning and thunder, it came at such a coinciding time. I swear, Aerith, you look beautiful."

"Liar!" Aerith began to sniffle, feeling embarrassed and foolish but she couldn't help it, her head was too occupied with Cloud's reaction earlier.

He tried to pry her off the floor, to look at her, but she didn't budge. "Aerith…"

"Stop it! Just leave me alone…" His constant tugging was beginning to annoy her, so with her one hand, she swung it blindly behind her and felt it stop in mid-air. Cloud grabbed her arm and managed to turn her over, quickly climbing over her, straddling her waist, and pinned her down. Aerith writhed under him, trying so hard to cover her face with the one hand that was free. "No!! Don't look at me!! Let me go Cloud!"

Despite her pleading, he didn't move from her but instead, grabbed her other arm, and pinned it to the ground. If anyone walked in on them at the moment, there would be a very long awkward silence…

Aerith finally gave up and stopped trying to overcome Cloud' strength, she closed her eyes shut, feeling a few tears slip from under her lashes and quivered. Biting her lower lip anxiously, she tossed her head to the side in one last attempt to hide herself but felt it being pulled back upright with Cloud's hand gently cupping her cheek.

"Aerith… Open your eyes." He whispered quietly and another flash of lightning lit up the dim room. She obeyed, slowly opening her eyes and gazing right into those piercing sapphire eyes that took her breath away. She sniffled and averted her gaze, feeling embarrassed.

Cloud looked into those emerald eyes he missed and small smile lit up his face only to disappear when she looked away. He let go of her wrist that he was holding and slid it into her hands, entwining his fingers with hers and watched Aerith as she quickly brought her attention back to him. She shot a questioning glance to him but her eyes soon softened when she realized what he was doing and a smile finally crept upon her pink lips. She then entwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand gently, looking away again but this time with a smile illuminating her face.

Cloud leaned towards her face and examined it carefully, he didn't know what she was worrying about because right now, as he was looking at her chicken pox-infected face with calamine lotion dabbed all over it, he still thought she was beautiful. He looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you give me too little credit." He averted his gaze to her forehead and laid his lips gently over it.

Closing her eyes as she kissed him, her lips curved up playfully and she inquired him with a playful tone. "Hmm~ And why's that?" Her eyes fluttered open and again, she caught herself staring into those blue eyes. Placing her free hand behind his chocobo-yellow head, she pulled him closer to her and raised a brow in interest. The man could only chuckle at her flirty ways and began to caress her cheek.

"Because… You'd think I'd run away after seeing you. Really, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

Aerith laughed, what kind of boyfriend _did_ she really think he was? She felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't care, instead she looked into his eyes and played with his hair. "I'm sorry… I guess I was giving you little credit." She licked her lips and grinned at him, watching his face closely. Thunder continued to rumble but this time, it didn't scare them.

"So… You really think I look okay, even if I'm covered with pink and red stuff all over my face?"

"Heh… No." His lips curled up wryly when he saw her surprised expression. "I think you're more than okay. I think you're beautiful. And not even pink stuff and red dots all over your face could make me change the way I think."

Her face softened into a smitten look and she couldn't help but smile and pull him closer towards her face, so that she could press his lips against his and forget about everything that worried her.

_Tell her she's beautiful._

_

* * *

_**author's note:** Haha, cue the 'aww-ing' ! Lol, how corny.  
Anyways, I think this is my favourite chapter so far. xD I tried to keep them in character, since it's obvious that none of them were in the other chapters, especially Cloud.  
But then again, I don't think I achieved that. Oh well! xD This was fun to write. I got this idea while watching Friends today haha, does anyone remember the scene that inspired this chapter? I'll give you a hint: it involves Phoebe. ^^  
Anyway, I hope you guys liked it too! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to SimpleNClean92 and Princess of the Knight for always reviewing. :D -hearts-

Until then!


End file.
